highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong is the first Monkey King from the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West and is currently known as "The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha". He is Bikou's ancestor. Appearance Sun Wukong has a height of a kindergarten school child, covered in golden fur, face wrinkled and creased. He is also seen carrying a staff-like weapon, prayer beads on his forehead, wearing shades and smoking a pipe. Personality Sun Wukong claims that he is a freedom geezer, not caring much on worthless things. Despite so, he will carry put the orders given to him and is shown to be wise enough to give advice to people.. Kiba claims that he can sense a similar naughty personality to that of Bikou from Sun Wukong. History Sun Wukong is a monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. After rebelling against heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain by the Buddha, he later accompanies the monk Xuanzang on a journey to retrieve Buddhist sutras from India. Accompanied by "Pigsy" (猪八戒 Zhu Bajie) and "Sandy" (沙悟浄 Sha Wujing), both of whom offered to accompany the priest in order to atone for their previous crimes. The group encountered a series of eighty-one tribulations before accomplishing their mission and returning safely to China. There, Sun Wukong was granted Buddhahood for his service and strength. Shortly after the Khaos Brigade became known to the world, Sun Wukong was sent by Indra to fend off the organization. Plot The Heroic Oppai Dragon Sun Wukong is mentioned by Azazel in Volume 7, who informed Bikou that "the monkey" (referring to Sun Wukong) is currently searching for him. He makes his full appearance alongside Yu-Long at Kyoto in Volume 9, helping Issei and his friends during their against Cao Cao and the Hero Faction who was mind-controlling Yasaka, easily overwhelming the Hero Faction and forcing them to retreat. He later advised Issei to use Billingual on Yasaka to test if he can help regain her conscious and has a chat with Issei, complimenting the boy for using a different approach to releash the powers of the Heavenly Dragon instead of the Juggernaut Drive. He was looking for Bikou until Volume 12 when the latter calls him to ask for his help to heal Vali Lucifer who is cursed with Samael's poison. Yuuto also asks him about Samael's poison in hopes of getting a hint on Issei's chances of survival. He then leaves the Gremory territory with Yu-Long to deal with the Khaos Brigade. Powers & Abilities In his youth, Sun Wukong possesses an immense amount of strength; he is able to lift his 13,500 jīn (8,100 kg or 17,881 lbs) staff with ease. He is also superbly fast, able to travel 108,000 li (54,000 kilometers or 33,554 mi) in one somersault. Sun Wukong knows 72 transformations, which allow him to transform into various animals and objects; he has trouble, however, transforming into other people, because he is unable to complete the transformation of his tail. He is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best generals of heaven. Each of his hairs possesses magical properties, and is capable of transforming either into a clone of the Monkey King himself, or various weapons, animals, and other objects. He also knows spells that can command wind, part water, conjure protective circles against demons, and freeze humans, demons, and gods alike. Despite his current age, Sun Wukong is still extremely powerful, as he was able to overpower several members of the Hero Faction within seconds, a considerable feat as they were all Sacred Gear or Holy Sword Users. He was even able to block Cao Cao's True Longinus with a finger. Son Goku carries a staff that extend and retract in size and length in battle. He is also a master of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, being able to rejuvanate Issei with a single tap from his staff. Trivia *Sun Wukong is the only character known in canon to have achieved power equivalent to a God who wasn't born one. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Gods and Buddhas